Dreams Come True In Nome
by MeanGirlsRocks
Summary: When the iconic Disney Princesses arrive in Nome things change for all our favorite characters. It turns out Rosy is a fan!


_**Chapter 1: The Princesses Arrive**_

It was spring, the best time of the year. Jenna loved to see the flowers grow. It made her smile, but of course there was someone particular in her life who made her feel just right, a particular wolf-dog, a dog named Balto. Ah yes Balto was her true love, her hearts true desire, without him she would feel incomplete. Speaking of Balto, he was gone on a morning flight with Duke. Jenna was happy he had finally found someone who adopted him. She heard a loud roaring sound. Smiling she looked up to see the _'Balto Flyer' _soaring past her. She heard Balto howl, she howled back in reply.

Making her way back to the town square, Jenna spotted a crowd of people frowning she made her way to Kaltag, Nikki and Star _**(Who had just in arrived back in Nome 2 weeks after Wings of Change) **_She knew that some special guests were arriving today.

"Guys what's the big commotion?" Jenna asked walking up to them.

Kaltag frowned. "Haven't you heard?".

Jenna looked confused. "About what?."

"The disney princesses are coming!" Star piped in.

Kaltag growled and bonked him on the head, he still hadn't quite lost the habit. He did it once and a while.

Jenna raised a eyebrow. "Disney Princesses?". She had heard Rosy mention them a few times. Jenna knew she was a big fan.

Nikki nodded. "Yea, haven't youse heard bout' them before?".

Jenna scoffed. "Of course I have". Jenna knew about the nine princesses who apparently showed good to all creatures and had their true love resolved. Well that's what she heard from Rosy, apparently a new member by the name of _'Rapunzel' _joined recently. Making them now ten.

"Are they here yet?" a voice behind them exclaimed.

Jenna and the trio turned to see Mel and Dipsy run towards them. Kaltag rolled his eyes. "No, they're not".

Both dogs breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel stared in awe and amazement she had never a view like the mountains before. "Eugene isn't it wonderful!"<p>

Eugene who was busy reading a book looked up. "Huh?".

"The view". Rapunzel said.

Eugene nodded. "Oh yes, very nice.".

Rapunzel frowned. "Your not into this stuff are you?".

Eugene sighed. "Brings back memories".

Rapunzel sighed and scooted over next to him. "Wanna talk about it?".

Eugene smiled at her. "Don't worry about it" he said stroking her hair.

The carriage stopped. Rapunzel grinned "We're here!" she exclaimed walking out. Eugene followed. The other nine carriages behind them came to a stop after.

Rapunzel stepped out there was a lot of people dressed in warm clothing, she had been told that Nome was a extremely cold place. Everyone looked excited and happy. Rapunzel got nervous around crowds, she however managed to smile.

Balto who had just come back from his flight with Duke looked around the crowd for Jenna. Spotting her he grinned and decided to sneak up behind her. The trio went to get a closer look at the arrivals.

"Did I miss anything?".

Jenna gasped in surprise. "Balto! You scared me!".

Balto chuckled. "Sorry." he replied nuzzling her.

Jenna giggled. "Had fun?."

Balto nodded flashing that adorable smile Jenna loved. "Yep, flew to White Mountain and back. Say, where's Kodi?".

"Doing a mail run" Jenna replied.

Balto chuckled. "So.. princesses huh? You mentioned Rosy's fond of them".

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, she's a big fan".

Each Princess arrived with their prince. They were approached by Mr Connors. "Welcome your majesties. It's such a honour to have you stay with us. You'll like it here very much. A lot of history's here".

"History! I love history!" Belle exclaimed.

Mr Connors chuckled. "We've assigned you to your families who you'll be staying with during your stay"

* * *

><p>Every princess as Mr Connors said was assigned to a family. Rosy's family who were one of the assigned families got Ariel and Eric staying with them. Ariel was Rosy's favorite disney princess for some strange reason.<p>

Duke who wasn't exactly happy with the idea of having a princess stay at his place got Rapunzel and Eugene. "You have a lot of hair" Duke said as he led them to his home.

Eugene smiled. "She's growing it out" he said answering for her.

Rapunzel spotted Balto and gasped. "Is that_ Balto?_".

Duke frowned. "What?".

"Balto, I've heard a lot about you!" she exclaimed. "You are one special dog" she said patting him.

Balto liked her, he knew they all had a caring personality but the others looked like they bragged about themselves. Rapunzel was sweet inside and out.

Duke chuckled. "Balto is this town's history. The hero infact."

Eugene raised a eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Eugene seriously? Don't you ever read the history books at our library?".

"No." he admitted.

* * *

><p>"You two are going to love it here" Rosy's father said leading Ariel and Eric into their home. Ariel looked around it was quite nice. "You have a nice place" she complemented.<p>

"Thank you" Rosy's dad said. He was excited as Rosy was having them here.

"I'm a huge fan!" Rosy piped in.

Ariel giggled softly as she bent down. "You must be Rosy. Your father's told me a lot about you, we are going to have so much fun getting to know each other".

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Should I continue? <strong>_


End file.
